lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Shanghai Hi-Jinks
Shanghai Hi-Jinks is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Littlest Pet Shop and the forty-third episode overall. Overview When Blythe and the pets travel to Shanghai to attend a ceremony honoring Mrs. Twombly as originator of Kung Fu Quilting, Penny Ling is reunited with family she never knew she had. Meanwhile the pets prepare a Chinese dragon dance to ward off spirits. Summary Blythe is on duty placing dog tags on a stand-in tree when Mrs. Twombly suprises her and said that she was set to be honored as the originator of "Kung-fu quilting" at Shanghai, the biggest city of China. However, she refuses to go after telling Blythe that she doesn't have any family to go with as Twombly shows Blythe a picture of her sister who was in a top secert mission for 2 years. Blythe tells Twombly that she and the pets are family and decides to have themselves travel to Shanghai via Pet Jet, and Twombly agrees. The pets are excited to go to China, but Penny Ling has something better if they head to China: meeting her family. "Isn't it obvious? to meet my relitives, of course!" -Penny Ling At the Pet Jet, while Twombly have difficulty making her speech, Blythe showed the pets about her design of a dragon costume, much to Sunil and Vinnie's fear. she tell the pets that a dragon's dance is the only way to get rid of the spirits. This also makes Russell scared. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you say spirits, as in...g-g-g-ghosts?!" -Russell Ferguson As for Penny, she wonders how her family looks like, as her expectation involves on Penny heading towards her family, accompanying the sound of a squeaky toy. First, Ling Jun stated to Penny that they had a long time waiting. Then, Jun Ling tells Penny to show her nails, for which Penny described them 'pretty' before Ling and Jun showed their bellies. "And look... tummies!" -Ling Jun and Jun Ling Ling Pen then compared their eyes with Penny, much to her excitement. At the end of her expectation, Penny was excited to see her family and hugs them. At Shanghai, Blythe brings along Penny to the Shanghai Wildlife Reserve via "Really fast shuttle tour" to see Penny's family. Meanwhile, Russell got teased from Minka, Zoe and Pepper, who brags about how to get rid of the spirits by dancing, and Vinnie demonstrates in a song. At the reserve, Penny is excited to see Ling Pen, her lost long cousin, who tells her about her accent. Penny is then introduced by her sister, Ling and Jun, and tells if she can talk about her life or her family's life, but says no. The only thing that her family likes are the movie musicals, to which Jun Ling stated: "We like American movie musicals. You must like to sing out all the time in the rain." -Jun Ling At that time, Penny's family demonstrated on their tap shoes and on their raincoats with their umbrellas. Later on, Ling Pen invites Penny to the family dinner tonight for her honor. Back on the regular shuttle, Blythe tells Penny that the Chinese New Year celebration tomorrow. However, with her family dinner being set for tomorrow, Penny cries, prompting Blythe to change her mind. At Penny's family dinner, Penny arrives on her Statue of Liberty costume, since Penny was reminded by Ling Pen yesterday that he wanted to see Penny in her favorite American costume. Her family is in disbelief, but decides to move along. Unfortunately, her dinner did not go well with all the tofu, to which Ling Pen that the smell of tofu makes the taste even better, much to Penny's disappointment. During the dragon dance, the dragon costume got stuck on a nail and Vinnie, Zoe, Minka, Pepper, Sunil, and Russell try to budge it. Penny was excited when she wants to be part of the dragon dance with her family, but Ling Pen tells Penny that there's no room to fit in. But Penny knew one thing where she fits in: the pets. Penny arrives to help the pets release the dragon costume that was stuck from a nail and joins in to finish the dance, along with Penny's family. As Twombly becomes honored as an originator of "Kung-Fu Quilting", Blythe, Mrs. Twombly, Roger Baxter, the pets, and Penny's family celebrates, with Penny Ling sighing and saying, "Family." Songs Featured * Dance Fu Fighting Cast * Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter * Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson and Chinese Panda Elder * Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark and Jun Ling * Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio * Kira Tozer - [[Minka Mark * Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent * Peter New - Sunil Nevla and M.C. * Jocelyne Loewen - Penny Ling * Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly * Michael Kopsa - Roger Baxter * Brian Drummond - Ling Pen, Terra Cotta Warrior Chief, and Chinese Dragon * Cathy Weseluck - Ling Jun Trivia/Running Gags * When Zoe tells Russell to look out for the marshmallow ghost, it is a reference to the Mr. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ghost from Ghostbusters. * Roger dresses like Elvis Presley. * Russell, Sunil, and Vinnie keep getting spooked out by the thought of ghosts / evil spirits while the girls keep teasing / scaring them about that. * Russell calls Penny Ling by her first name twice in the episode. Continuity * This is the second time the cast uses the Pet Jet to visit another country, first was Paris in To Paris With Zoe. * Blythe mentions the upcoming Pet Fashion Expo, first mentioned in Blythe's Big Idea. * Mrs. Twombly had mentioned her sister before, in Helicopter Dad. * This episode, along with Blythe's Big Idea, To Paris With Zoe, and Plane it on Rio! start the ongoing story of the international Pet Expo culminating in The Expo Factor - Part 1 and 2. Gallery References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Songs Of The Episodes